Sweetness
by MimicTanooki
Summary: YAOI! SASUNARU! Naruto is baking a cake for Sasuke and he needs some sugar. Will Sasuke give it to him? hehehe...


Sweetness NarutoxSasuke  
  
A/N: Kyaa!!!! I'm on the author alert of TWO PEOPLE!!!! I'm proud of myself... Anyhoo, this is YAOI so stay away if you don't like awkward situations with two boys SASUNARU!!!. Yes, boyxboy love people, love it or lose it...Wait, how does the saying go? Anyhoo, I wrote this into my little Mashi Maro book before deciding to post it. Later on I may write a little song-fic to "Kawaita Sakebi ga" and other Yu-Gi-Oh! Songs that I like. (did I mention that I LOVE yu-gi-oh!? ) I'm not gonna spoil the plot, but let's just say I play a bit with words in this one...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE CAKE!!!! THE CAKE IS MINE BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!!!  
  
Golden sunlight streams inthrough the windows of Naruto's bedroom and play over his sleeping form snuggled deep into a mountain on covers and pillows. The blonde boy rolls over so to not have the light shine forcefully in his eyes, but he rather ungracefully becomes entangled within the silken sheets and falls completely off of the mattress.  
  
Naruto P.O.V.  
  
"What day is it?" I ask sleepily, moving slowly to free myself from the mess of covers. I quickly wretch myself out of the evil bed sheets and squint at a calendar that's tacked (I'm not much of a handyman, I should've used a nail...Oh well, the crack in the wall is too big for a nail now, a tack shall suffice.) rather crudely to the wall and notice a red...shape...drawn around todays date.  
  
"Today is Sasuke's Birthday..." I say brushing some unruly blonde locks of hair from my face. I grin and remember my plan. I'll prove that I'm worthy of you Sasuke! Only TRUE enemies would be nice to their rivals on a meaningful day. Therefore I'm making you a cake Sasuke! Did you hear that?! I'm making you a cake!! (Let's hope Sasuke is not psychic and can actually hear Naruto, because then that would ruin the story so...oops, off topic there...moving on...)  
  
I sigh as my mind starts to wander in thoughts of the sexy raven-haired ninja and his smooth voice...I frown slightly at my sudden change of thoughts and decide to clean up myself and my room. I get dressed, (after much trouble with finding clean clothes, in fact, I never did find some clean trousers...) I comb my hair, (yeah right) clean my room, (or shove all of my junk in a closet, whatever you want to call it) and had a nice shower (I put on my clothes before my shower okay?! I forgot...) and then go into my kitchen to bake.  
  
(A/N: cough run-on sentences? Cough bad grammar? Cough hack)  
  
I find a stool (I'm not short, I'm just not tall...) and I use it to reach the cookbook left on a dusty shelf. I wince as I get some dust on my attire, and I open the book and page through it until I find a cake. I smile to myself as I look at the decadent chocolate cake picture with the recipe beside it. My eyes scan over all of the ingredients and then I blink my eyes in my usual fashion.  
  
"I'm all out of sugar." I say blankly, staring at the page, "NO!!!! I'M DOOMED!!!!!!" I fall to my knees, and curse loudly, wondering why I hadn't bought any sugar this week. I mean, who doesn't have sugar? I'll just have to go borrow some. I pick myself up and rush out of the door, running down the familiar paths of the village.  
  
Sasuke P.O.V.  
  
I turn on the hot water for my shower and check the temperature by placing my hands in the path of the cascading water. It's too hot now...Wait...Perfect. I carelessly toss the linen towel to the floor and step into the shower. I flinch as the scalding water hits my skin, instantly drenching it and heating up my pale flesh. I shiver, despite the heat, and slowly get used to the burning water.  
  
I shut my eyes and sigh, losing myself in thoughts. Today is my birthday, and I'm another day closer to dying. No one has sent me any birthday cards, and no one has even tried to call me or do ANYTHING to keep in contact. I bet everyone has forgotten about me. But I guess it could be because I've told no one. I don't know, maybe I don't even want people to acknowledge that it's my birthday.  
  
"Naruto." The name slips out of my lips elegantly and seems to float in the steamy air around me. Yes, I would love it the blonde ninja were to just give me a small gift. Then I can be in denial. I can deny that he hates me and pretend that he truly is in love with me. I know that he can't possibly love me back, yet I continue to keep having feelings towards him. I can't seem to destroy these emotions, even though they're turning me so soft...  
  
Over the rush of the water pounding down on me, I hear a knock (I have good hearing, afterall, I need to if I want to be the best ninja ever) on the door. I turn off the water and hastily wrap a towel around my waist, knowing that whoever it is can stand to see my torso, especially if it's another female fan, who I'll just slam the door on anyway.  
  
"I'm coming!" I shout to the impatient person, who is now KICKING my door with such force that it seems to be bending. I unlock the door, throw the key somewhere, and swing open the door.  
  
"Hiya Sasuke...Whoa...." Naruto gasps, crystal eyes widening and seemingly taking in every inch of me. I shudder at his stare, and notice a blush spread across his face to match the mad blush across mine. Oh my god, why is HE here?! Naruto gulps and regains his composure with much difficulty. I manage to keep a straight face, even with the tomato red blush staining my sheeks.  
  
"I came over for you to give me some sugar" Naruto explains. I feel blood rush to my cheeks, and probably to other places as well.  
  
"You want me...to give you some sugar?" I repeat slowly, thinking the words over in my mind. Why would Naruto suddenly come over and ask for me to...to DO him?  
  
"No! No! Not like that! Eh-heh...I meant for the BAKING type of sugar for making a cake. You know, the white stuff." Naruto replies hastily, turning even redder.  
  
"Right, the white stuff." I mutter, cursing afterwards under my breath as the dirty meaning registers in my mind. I have to try not to be a pervert...  
  
"Er, I'll go get some, you can come in for a while." I say, rubbing my neck, very embarrassed in front of my rival. Naruto walks in and sits down on a couch, looking more relaxed. What a cute little slob... I go into the kitchen sighing contentedly at how Naruto is in MY HOUSE and when he's gone I'm going to sit EXACTLY where he sat on my couch. Arg! I musn't think of him! I'll just stick to getting sugar. I grab a whole bag of sugar and go back into my living room where Naruto is lying down.  
  
"Thank you Sasuke" he says, taking the whole bag of sugar and setting it on the table.  
  
(A/N: Err...I think they're both nervous and uncomfortable so they don't notice the sugar is a big whopping BAG...)  
  
"What's the sugar for?" I ask, trying to start up a conversation so he'll stay longer. Damn, I'm getting so soft. But he's so cute with his fluffy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But now I can practice being "social."  
  
"To bake a cake for your birthday" Naruto says simply.  
  
"Really?" I ask, a faint blush spreading across my cheeks. Narutos relaxed features change instantly.  
  
"I gave it away!," He pouts, "Well, yes, I am, and it was SUPPOSED to be a surprise, but now it's ruined because of my big fat mouth." I push Naruto aside a little bit so that I sit at the end of the couch where his head his.  
  
"You were really going to go to all that trouble for me? Even though you can't cook?" I say sounding surprised. Naruto nods, still angry that his little surprise was ruined. I silently pull his head into my lap so that his chin is resting on my legs. I slowly pull off his headband, feeling no objections from him, and start to stroke through his golden tresses. He's so soft...My HEART is so soft.  
  
"I really care about you, Sasuke" Naruto says slowly, moving his head closer to my body, "I care about you so much I guess I....I actually love you." This is the kind of birthday moment I wanted all along.  
  
"I love you too, Naruto" I tell him, smiling slightly.  
  
"You're still only wearing a towel, by the way" Naruto states, grinning widely. I roll my eyes as Naruto looks up at me and then quickly sits in my lap to face me.  
  
"Well, you're getting my only white towel dirty with your pants. Take those things off..." I growl as dirt flies onto me. Naruto laughs at this and I blush as I realise my mistake.  
  
"Well, I guess you still could take them off" I purr. Naruto instantly stops laughing and stares directly into my eyes with shining blue eyes.  
  
"I'm don't think I'm ready for that" he says coyly, which is rare for Naruto. I nod at him, since I'm not ready for that sort of thing either and Naruto leans against me and rests his frame against my body and hugs me tightly. I bury my face into his blonde hair and embrace him.  
  
I gasp as I feel Naruto's mouth on my neck. His lips suck at my neck and stop once in a while to bite at the skin. I moan as I feel him gently lap at the slight damage (hickies :x) done to my neck with his tongue. I place my hands under his shirt and rub his chest carefully, so not to arouse him. He purrs happily and melts into my arms as I start to rub his back under the fabric of his shirt.  
  
"Happy Birthdy, Sasuke" Naruto says softly.  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: Was it any good? Please tell me!!!! Everyone is being so nice to me and saying that my stories are pretty good (it's not like they're AMAZING or anything, I mean, come on, It's not like I have book PUBLISHED or anything. Duhr, I'm not skilled enough and I'm not OLD!!!...and experienced) so, yes, I love reviews so please review and support SasuNaru lurve! Ciao!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! THANKERS!!!!!  
  
(UPDATE: MWAHAHAHA!!!! I AM TEH GRAMMA' QUEEN!!!! Anyhoo, I fixed up some of the grammaticial errors and TRIED to get Sasuke and Naruto into character...My stories are just too simple, and only written for cuteness! THERE IS NO DEEPER MEANING!!!!! AAAHHHH!!!!!!!)  
  
Bye now!  
  
-Mimic 


End file.
